


Just a Little Peckish

by doods (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Stuffing, Threesome - M/M/M, Weight Gain, possible OT3 later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/doods
Summary: Akira is afflicted with the hunger ailment in the Metaverse. However it doesn’t go away after returning to the real world.





	Just a Little Peckish

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while to make but I think you guys will like it! If you have any suggestions for the next chapter just message me on my tumblr, http://doodlydooter.tumblr.com/

Akira will admit, sometimes these Phantom Thieves meetings were so boring. Excluding the meetings discussing palaces. At least with palaces they knew more about they’re target, rather than some random comment on the message board of they’re website. Half of them turned out to be fake anyways. Just some fan trying to get the infamous thieves to notice them for their 5 minutes of fame. Regardless, he was the leader. He had to put on a good show to set an example for the public and for his teammates. Even if that included organizing meetings at 5am before school. 

He blinked rapidly trying to keep his tired eyes open while Makoto was briefing them on their next possible mission. However it only served to make his tiredness worse. Just as she was finishing up, he closed his eyes for a just moment. The next thing he knew Ryuji’s hand was pulling his body away from what could have been a pretty harsh smack on the table. The blonde waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Yo, Akira, stay with us dude. I know these early morning meetings have been killin’ us lately, but we gotta power through it.” His punk exterior fading away for just a second to show genuine concern for his friend.

“I agree, while these meeting haven’t been the most ideal in terms of rest, it’s the only time frame we can all meet up while still retaining our student alibis.” Makoto stated. Not being offended by the leader’s gesture towards her briefing. She knew, given the chance, she’d want to do the same as well. “That being said, let’s move on to business.” Continuing professionally, she pulled out a clipboard seemingly out of nowhere. “Mishima has found a lead in mementos for us to investigate. It looks like some restaurant chef has been ogling at some of the customers. The message board asker has supposedly even been groped by this chef.” 

“Sick bastard, who does he think he is to try and get away with something like that!” Ann Piped up.  
“Well once he gets a load of the Phantom Thieves he’ll be begging for any customers to come dine at his restaurant again.” Ryuji slammed his fist into is open palm for good measure.  
“Agreed, so then what is the verdict Akira? Shall we take this mission?” Yusuke spoke as if there was choice in the matter. Akira nearly perked up instantly to the news of this lead. Finally something really exciting. Hopefully Mishima’s lead was valid. Only one way to find out.  
“Let’s go.” Akira smirked

….

After school and then one peculiar trip through the portal to the metaverse that had arrived in the train station; already clad in armor and ready to fight. Now all they needed to do was to make they’re way down to the corrupted shadow and take their heart. With newfound vigor,Joker made his way down to where Mona sensed it. However surprisingly there were few to no shadows on each level. So the ride down was pretty plain. So plain that Joker started to feel sleepiness crawl up on him again. By the time they reached the level the shadow in question in on He nearly felt as weary as he had back in the real world.

“Alright! Let’s do this!” Skull wound up his swinging arm in preparation. “Where to, Mona?”  
“This way, I can feel it’s very close!” The cat bus replied speeding off in that direction. It took a moment for them to approach the swirling vortex that that stood as the entrance to the shadow. Everyone piled out of the vehicle cat and he transformed back to his normal toony self. Without a word Joker signaled them to follow him into the vortex. As they did they saw at the other end stood a man in a small town diner uniform. His eye glowed an ominous yellow and he bore a crooked smile. Before they could even enter fully, he began to speak. 

“Welcome, Welcome! To what do I have the pleasure of serving you folks today?” His grin lessened as he looked at the teens more carefully. “Oh my, you all look like twigs! Has no one given you a proper meal?” 

“Cut the crap! You’re the chef that’s been eyeing up people in your restaurant, and we’re here to change your heart!” Skull blurted out.  
“Change my heart?! What for? Those pieces of garbage should be honored to have such an amazing chef eye up they’re goods! You have no idea what it’s like being this great of a chef but serving so many ungrateful customers!. They complain that my foods not cooked well enough and that it’s too bland. I serve them all with a smile and I get nothing, not even a tip. So what’s so wrong with serving those idiots and getting some eye candy on the side?” The shadow let out a cackle the rang through the arena.  
“You’re wrong! The art of cuisine pays off in the face of happy customers. If your customers are unhappy with the food then it’s not the customers, it’s you. This gives you no right to stare at customers with dirty intentions.” Fox starred down the shadow waiting for it’s next move.  
“No more lies, I’ll eradicate you scum.” With that the shadow showed it’s true form.

From the start Queen narrowed down his skills and weaknesses, he was a wimp comparatively. Joker knew this battle would soon be over. They each delivered their blows, every single hit taking a good chunk of health off of the now beastly chef. However surprisingly that was not enough to defeat him like Joker had thought. He was just barely hanging on, but this did not mean his stamina was drained, not by a long shot. The shadow charged up an attack and before anyone of them could counter it, the attack was fired sporadically at the thieves. Joker blocked hoping his friends had done the same. 

“Now that’s much better! Grovel on the ground peasants!” It chuckled breathily. Joker was confused as to what he meant, but when he turned his attention towards the others he quickly realized. Fox, Skull, and Mona were knocked out face down on the ground. Panther and Queen were just under a sleeping spell. A spark of of rage flickered in Joker’s heart and without thinking he quickly went for a slash with his knife. This did not take as much health off as he’d wanted; only leaving a fragment of health left on the beast, and leaving him in a very vulnerable position. Seeing this the Shadow took the opportunity and quickly charged up an attack. Joker tried to react to this with bullet-like speed, but it was no use; the Shadow was tracking his aim to the teen.

“You know cranky brats like you are usually just acting out because of hunger, how bout’ I sate your appetite with this!” He released his charged up attack at Joker.

He tried to block and brace for impact, but with how exhausted he’d been this morning it caused his stance to slip and the attack met his chest within seconds. The chef laughed as Joker’s body was pushed back by the force of the strike. Expecting to be knocked out, he was surprised to find himself still conscious. Nothing but a little health taken off. What a weak attack, he thought. Now was his turn, He hastily prepared some medicine. Within second the team was back on their feet. One final blow from Queen was all it took, and the shadow was gone leaving a pitiful excuse for a man before them. 

“I-I never meant to make my customers uncomfortable… I was just so frustrated of the way they critiqued my food… I felt like they owed me something in return for their cruel comments” His head in his hand as he spoke.  
“They have a point yah know. If the food sucks then change it.” Panther offered  
“Wah- I guess I could try that… then maybe more customers will come around.” He was hopeful.  
“Sure buddy, just make sure you apologize to those people you ogled at okay?” Skull said crossing his arms.  
“I will, I promise you I will. Please feel free to come dine at my restaurant any time.” And with that the chef image faded away like mist. Each thief turned to look at each other. 

“That was peculiar…” Fox said and then turned to see a small card on the ground where the chef had been. “It appears he even left a business card.” Picking it up, he brought it to Joker  
“Yeah first time we’ve ever been invited to dinner by the dude we just kicked the shit out of.” Skull pointed out.  
“Hmm maybe this would be a good opportunity to celebrate our victory.” Queen looked down at the card in Joker’s hands. “Oh there appears to be a coupon for a free meal for a group of 5 or more people as well as a business card.”  
“Sweet! Finally our hard work is really starting to pay off! Do you guys wanna go tonight?!” Skull suggested.  
“Sure! Considering this is our first real tough victory in weeks. Why not treat ourselves?” Panther chimed in.  
“What do you say, Joker?” Queen asked him, who up until this point has been glued to the card. 

This would be a nice treat for his team, and one doesn’t often get the the chance to eat out like this. Plus what could go wrong? They defeated the Shadow and changed the chef’s heart. Worst case scenario, the food still tastes bad and he’s just a bad chef; But who could turn down a free meal? 

“Sure, I could eat.” It was then Joker noticed how hungry he actually was. He wasn’t hungry; he was starving. 

….

After a particularly tough school day, once everyone was given time to change out of their uniforms, they set off for the restaurant listed on the card. I took some time, due to Akira’s poor sense of direction, but they made it. The exterior was wasn’t anything too fancy, much to the confusion of the group. From the way that chef spoke about the food he cooked one would have thought this place out to be a 5 star restaurant. 

The team entered wearily to say the least. Upon entering however they found the inside to be much smaller than anticipated. The setup looked as if it was a buffet where customers can come take the food they wanted. This place was certainly far from their expectations, but they figured since they had made the trip why not at least try the food. Akira showed the associate by the door their card and he happily showed the group to a table. Once the associate took they’re drink orders and left, Ryuji cleared the air about what everyone was thinking. 

“This totally wasn’t what I was expecting... “ the blonde look around the table for confirmation.  
“Yeah, maybe it was just the way that dude was talking, but I had the idea this was a pretty ritzy establishment.” Ann said  
“Keep in mind that, that’s probably how the Chef saw this place. Just like Kamoshida seeing the school as his castle, remember.” Morgana popped out of Akira’s bag that had been resting on his lap. Ann shuddered remembering the coach that plagued they’re lives.  
“I guess that’s true.” She paused for a moment “Oh! I almost forgot, Akira, what happened when we were out during that battle? All I remember was kicking the crap out of that guy after you woke me up.” Her voice was laced with mild concern.  
“That’s right, it’s quite a blur me me as well. Obviously you were fine considering you never healed yourself before we left.” Yusuke pointed out. 

At that moment it had only just occurred to Akira that he hadn’t healed himself. It wasn’t that much of a problem, was it? His teammates were fine, and he only took a tick of damage off himself so he really saw no need to heal. The associate from before came back with drinks just as Akira had finished that thought. His large ice tea was sat down in front of him, and the he went right to nursing the sweet drink. Sips turned into gulps and before He knew it, his ice tea was finished. Realizing his drink was done, he called the waiter over, who had only just left the table, and asked him for another iced tea. Akira looked back down at the empty cup almost mournful that it was gone so soon, until he felt 5 sets of eyes on him. He looked up and sure enough it was his team, staring at him wide eyed. 

Nonchalauntly, he picked up right where he left off when Ann had asked him question, and explained what went on after the shadow had knocked them out. After he finished his explanation he waited for a response. It was if he was totally blind to the fact that he had just essentially chugged an iced to that was large enough to last him his whole meal in under 5 minutes. 

“Dude…”Ryuji gauked.  
“You must have been thirsty?” Makoto inspecting the glass and Akira, almost sceptical of the glass being empty despite having seen where it went for herself.  
“Yeah kinda.” Their leader said casually.  
“Heh ‘yeah kinda’ is an understatement. Well at least you weren’t hit to bad during that fight.” Ryuji laughed it off and slowly the conversation switched back to normal chatter. 

Akira was only half listening. A soon as that tea hit his stomach a wave of tiny rumbles started; the organ obviously having had enough of waiting for it’s promised meal. He briefly remembered he hadn’t had any lunch during school today. He was so tired today that he forgot his bento at LeBlanc. That combined with his hunger from after the fight had led to one very unhappy tummy. Luckily the conversation was loud enough that those rumbles weren’t audible to the people sitting next to him. He tried to ignore it until the others were ready to grab some food, instead focusing on the squabble going down between Ryuji and Ann. They were arguing more about that stuffed animal Ryuji had bought and still owed money to Ann for, or something like that, it was getting hard to focus. 

Minutes passed and he was barely following at this point, the hunger pangs were becoming a bit of a problem. Then just as the lull of the conversation went down, Akira’s stomach let out a growl that could rival any shadow’s roar they’ve ever faced. Everyone stopped and looked over to their leader trying who was not even trying to hide his hunger anymore. Face slightly grimaced and one hand rest on his midriff.

“Oh sorry dude! I guess we have been talking for quite some time.” The blonde punk rubbed the back of his head.  
“Yeah, let’s get some food. I’m sure we’re all starving after a long battle like that.” Ann began to rise from her seat. 

….

Maybe three plates was too much for one man to carry, but Akira was gonna damn well try! It didn’t help that he was toting around a cat who’d judge everything he picked out for himself saying that some form of fish was better. Regardless he balanced the three abnormally large plates perfectly. Two in his arms and one in his mouth. Once he reached the table he set them down with extra care not to topple the overfull plates. The third one, full of an assortment of fish, he set down near the edge for Morgana. The others watched in amazement at the teen pulled the other two plates closer and dug in. 

Much to the amazement of the group, he made quick work with the first plate, downing the rest of his drink as he ate. However quickly the teens lost interest in watching their friend tackle the platefuls of food, instead focusing on their own meals. Soon the same banter as before returned. Akira this time at least trying to keep up a little with the conversation between mouthfuls of potatoes, steak, and other carbo loaded foods. However at some point, while the others were talking, he heard the ‘tink’ of metal on ceramic. Somewhat astonished that he had just finished the two plates in what was probably record time; but what was more astonishing was that Akira felt nearly as hungry as before. Sure he had just ate what he’d consider his normal amount, if not a little more, but this feeling of hunger still remained in the teen’s gut. Without thinking he rose from his seat and headed over to grab another plate. He returned with a plateful of pasta, his favorite; or at least he thinks so, it looked so good it actually made his mouth water so of course he had to have it.

Taking his eyes away from the mouth watering dish in front of him he caught glimpse of his teammates; still deep in the previous topic. It was likely they didn’t notice him even leave in the first place. With that quick thought out of the way he started on his third helping. The flavor was just as mouth watering as it’s scent and appearance had promised. Akira closed his eyes slowly as he ate, humming contently at each bite. Until a dull ache took him out of his trance. This caught him off guard a bit causing his hand to briefly brush against his now rounding out stomach. It was at this moment that Akira noticed what all this binging was doing to his stomach.

His normally somewhat baggy shirt was slightly taut over his bloated stomach. To any passerby they might have thought Akira was in the beginning of his 2nd trimester. Luckily he had his larger button up shirt on him. He quickly buttoned up the shirt trying not to garner any attention as he did so. He wasn’t embarrassed about his over indulgence, but he was worried that he might be possibly mistaken for a pregnant lady; as his features were fairly androgynous and those kinds of comments wouldn’t bode well for his ego. He left the top few buttons unbuttoned for a more casual look; the shirt doing it’s part to hide the mound underneath. Only if Akira laid back or stretched would anyone be able to see his belly. Satisfied with that he returned to his meal. 

The pace was a fair bit slowed down compared to the gusto he had at the beginning of the meal, but Akira still ate with purpose. His nagging hunger was dying down slowly, but only at the expense of his stomach capacity. At this point he was getting very full, so full to the point where that ache from earlier was starting to grow in intensity. However he powered through it, and with a small huff he finished the pasta. Akira pushed the plate away and settled back in his chair a bit; dazed by the amount of food he had just consumed. His button up now slightly tented over his stuffed belly, giving away the teen’s gluttonous figure only to those with a keen eye . At least the button up wasn’t stretched across his strained middle, like the black shirt underneath was at the moment. What he would give to pull it up over the rounded dome. 

The phantom thief sat up a little, but stopped when he felt something dully painful digging into his lower stomach. It was his belt. Akira had forgotten how painful it was getting. He should really sneak off to the bathroom to loosen it, he thought as he tried to subtly rub the area afflicted. Just as he was about to get up to fix said belt when Ryuji whined out Akira’s name.

“Akiraaaaa, dude I’m soooooooo full!” He turned to look at the teen who had finished one plate and had apparently reached his limit halfway through the second one. Most likely he had reach his comfort zone and stopped there, while Akira had probably passed that plates ago without even noticing.  
“I already asked the others, but they’re too full to finish it either, so can you finish this man? Your stomach was rumbling like crazy when we arrived and you’ve only had two plates so far. You gotta have some room left for this?” 

Akira guessed that Ryuji, along with the others, hadn’t seen him get the third plate. They probably wouldn’t have asked if they had known. However he knew how much the blonde hated wasting food. His hand came to rest at the bottom of his belly as he weighed his options. The dark haired teen felt ast bloated as a tick, three plates of food along with two glasses of iced teas were snuggly packed inside his normally thin frame; and yet… the lingering hunger he had was just barely there now. Maybe half a plate would finally sate it? He grabbed the plate from the blonde, careful not to disturb his stomach. 

“Woah man I was just jokin! You don’t have to eat it.” Ryuji perked up.  
“Yeah you already two plates, no need to push yourself.” Ann chuckled slightly thinking he’d be relieved and push the plate back, but paused when he picked up his fork.  
“I don’t want to waste it.” Akira resisted the urge to huff out a pant while pulling himself up a bit more. 

Everyone was silent as they watched their leader tackle what they thought was his second and a half plate, when in reality it was his third and a half. He took small bites out of the incredibly thick curry and rice, now understanding why Ryuji could not finish it. Each swallow yielding a small pant from the coal haired teen. He was close to being finished when he felt a spasm from his right side. It stopped him dead in his tracks. Was he really hitting a wall with only a few bites left? He thought as he tried to bring himself to hold his fork again. 

“Come on Akira! You got this dude there’s only a bit left!” Ryuji broke the silence , cheering on his friend who was in oblivious need of a pep talk.  
“Woah weren’t you only kidding before?” Makoto pointed out.  
“Yeah but look how far he’s gotten. He can totally finish it! He boasted. “You got this Akira!”

Obviously flattered by his encouragement, Akira picked up the fork and ate with renewed vigor. Each bite was more difficult than the last and he could feel each piece settling in his packed stomach. It was honestly a miracle he didn’t explode right then and there. With the next five longest minutes of Akira’s life the meal steadily disappeared until it was gone. He was panting uncontrollably now, not caring who heard. 

“You did it! I knew you could!” Ryuji went in for a high five but Akira never returned it. He was to focused on trying not to fall into a food coma. His eyes were glassy and his lips were slightly apart. It was only until he was tapped on the shoulder by Ryuji did he realise what had just happened. The poor stuffed teen looked groggily around the table seeing only prideful grins or astonished faces at the table.  
“Are you okay Akira?” Makoto said voicing some concern.  
“We may have pushed him too far, but I must say I admire Akira’s passion!” Yusuke clapped his hands together lightly.  
“Yawnnnnn. What are you guys talking about? All I heard was something about passion and pushing?” Morgana bemused slightly by the gist of the conversation.  
“Yo! That’s not what he meant!” The blonde punk sported a blush with the rest of his teammates. 

Akira could tell that this was going to turn into an lighthearted argument so he used this opportunity to dip out while everyone was distracted. As quick as he could manage, as to not put anymore stress on his poor abused organ, he got up and headed towards the bathroom. Once there he hid into a stall and inspected the damage done to his poor frame. 

His stomach was distended that much was obvious, but the curvature had certainly increased since last time he glimpsed at it. Akira could swear that with each labored breath he took the dome followed suit, and his button up was failing to conceal this. It wasn’t tight just yet, but the fabric was now comfortably hugging his overfed midriff. Well there goes any hopes in concealing this, he thought. At least he could just hang out here for a while and let his stomach digest. 

…. 

“Akira? Yo you in here? You aren’t hurling, are you?” It was Ryuji calling from outside the bathroom. Akira must have nodded off for a bit.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” He puffed out another pant, the pain in his stomach made itself known once more. Guess that nap wasn’t long enough to work down this meal.  
“Yah sure? You’ve been gone for 30 minutes, dude!” Worry was laced underneath a chuckle.  
“It’s okay I’ll be out soon.”  
“Alright, the other guys went home, Makoto took Morgana home, so we can walk home together. I just want to make sure you don’t pass out on the way back.” Laughing once more.  
“You don’t have to wait for me.” The coal haired boy said trying to mask his breathing and failing.  
“Hey what’s up with you? You sound like you just ran a marathon.” The blonde tone changing into full blown worry.  
“I’m fin-” Before he can finish Ryuji is already at the door, pulling on the handle until the cheap lock gives.  
“Don’t give me that ‘I’m fine’ crap, you’re clearly not fine!” Ryuji not caring if he’s decent or not barges in on the teen. Although what he sees next catches him completely off guard. 

He catches the sight of Akira sitting on the toilet lid. His face looks slightly pained, his eyelids drooped and mouth parted as it takes careful gulps of air. He’s leaning back out of necessity to make way for shallow breaths, but this just draws more attention to the part of his body that Ryuji’s eyes are locked on. A large solid dome rest on his leader’s hips as he observes it bobbing up and down with each breath. A blush can’t help but rise up to the blondes cheeks seeing the mighty,  
, in such a vulnerable position.

“Um… Wow, looks like we may have pushed you a little too far, huh?” He asked rhetorically while inching closer to him.  
“D-does it hurt?” He grimaces slightly at the sight.  
“....Sorta.” Akira manages to work out in his food drunken stupor. There’s another bout of silence before Ryuji works up an idea.  
“Oh um... Maybe this will help!” Akira watches has he kneels down in front on him and cautiously reaches out to touch his belly. 

A restrained moan escapes Akira’s mouth before he can stop it as Ryuji begins rubbing small circles into the stuffed mound. His hand focusing on the top crest of it as he applies a small amount of pressure. Though just as soon as the hand had started, they stopped provoking the tiniest of a whine from Akira. Why had he stopped?

“Your belt looks a little tight… do you mind if I… yah know….” Ryuji finding it hard to work out the last of his question. Akira only gave a nod, just wanting the impromptu belly rub to continue. 

Without another word Ryuji got to work undoing the belt that threatened to cut Akira in half with how tight it was, along with the button of his pants. The coal haired teen murmured a ‘thank you’, feeling way less restrained as those magic hands continued.

The hands changed their position, much to Akira’s delight. One still working on the top while the other was rubbing the soreness away from where the belt had been diggin into the underside of his belly. He was in absolute bliss, so much so that he barely noticed the clever hands undoing the buttons of his shirt. This only dawned on him as a hand began to push up the tight black shirt underneath. From there, Ryuji massaged the bloated teens stomach for what felt like hours. Just the sound of Akira’s stomach gurgling away and his soft pants. 

He was brought back to reality by Ryuji attempting to carefully buttoning back up his pants. 

“Hnng…” Was all he could say as the fly finally closed.  
“Heh I know it’s uncomfortable dude, but we gotta get going the restaurant closes soon. I think I’ll leave the belt open though.” If Ryuji was honest with himself, he didn’t know if he could actually buckle the belt closed again. Regardless he pulled teen’s shirt down and proceeded to help Akira back onto his feet. 

He wobbled back up, using Ryuji and the stall wall for leverage. Ryuji then pulled Akira’s arm over his shoulders and wrapped his other arm around the bloated teen’s waist to keep him steady. Slowly but surely they made their way out of the bathroom and out the restaurant; ignoring the stares that came Akira’s way as all he could do was waddle out the door. 

On the way back Ryuji did everything in his power not to think about the sounds Akira had made and the way he looked back there. The thought alone made a pleasant heat pool in his stomach. He hugged his leader’s side a little more firmly as they made their way to LeBlanc, eliciting a small moan from Akira. 

‘Shit…’ Ryuji thought as some complicated feeling started bubble up in his mind.


End file.
